Ruhe
by SingingSumire
Summary: Spoiler HBP!Wiedersehen, Liebe, Freunde... Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! Da bin ich wieder )

Hab HBP gelesen und musste diese Story schreiben...

na, wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir ein Review geben könntet! hoff

Hab euch alle lieb!

Sumire

* * *

**RUHE **

„Gin?", hörte Ginevra Weasley ein sanftes Rufen von der Haustüre des Fuchsbaus aus.

Ihr Herz machte einen Sprung. Konnte es sein?

Eilig hastete sie zur Tür, riss sie voller Erwartung auf.

Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht. Ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Hallo Harry. Willkommen zurück..."

Er grinste etwas verlegen, vielleicht auch schuldbewusst.

„Komm rein. Mine und Ron werden dich schon gehört haben. Mom und Dad sind sicher auch gleich hier."

Er atmete auf.

„Danke."

Endlich – Ruhe kehrt ein

Und lässt sich nieder, von uns beiden erwartet.

Mondlicht, komm und hilf uns dabei

Minuten verwandeln sich in stille Momente

Es war Mitte Juli, die Sonne brannte warm auf das Land, das nun wieder im Frieden lebte.

Die Gegenstände, die Voldemort als Seelenkästen gedient hatten, hatte Harry mit großer Hilfe seiner Freunde (also Hermine und Ron) gefunden und zerstört, doch als es auf den letzten Kampf (Gott, das klang so heroisch, dachte Harry immer wieder) zuging, hatte er sie beide fast unter den Imperius gestellt, damit sie verschwanden. Der Kampf war seiner und niemand würde ihm dort helfen können.

Und nach einer harten Woche, die ihn viel gekostet hatte, stand er als Sieger über der Leiche des Dunklen Lords.

„Kaffee?", fragte die Stimme seiner Exfreundin leise, und er nickte dankbar.

„Von wo kommst du eigentlich gerade? Der Krieg ist doch schon zwei Wochen vorbei und wir dachten eigentlich, du tauchst früher hier auf. Was hast du noch so spannendes gemacht?"

Harry lachte leise auf über diese Neugierde.

„Ich war weit, weit weg. So weit es ging, würde ich sagen. Antarktis."

Ginny verschluckte sich.

„Was! Mein Gott, du hast dich sicher halb todgefroren!"

„Nein, es ging schon. Ich bin ein Zauberer – der Mächtigste, um mal anzugeben, der zur Zeit noch lebt.", grinste er.

„Ah ja, mächtigster Zauberer der noch lebt, ich betone das Wort ‚noch' ganz besonders, und hast du auch eine Ahnung, was wir uns für Sorgen gemacht haben, als sie deinen Zauberstab zerbrochen gefunden haben?", mischte sich eine sehr bekante Stimme aus der Tür ein.

Erneut seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf, bevor er aufstand.

„Ich hoffte, dass der ‚Nicht-Fund' meiner Leiche euch helfen würde."

Dann lag Hermine schon in den Armen ihres besten Freundes und drückte ihn sanft, während er darauf wartete, seinen ebenfalls besten Freund zu sehen.

„Oh, Ron kommt gleich, er wollte nur...", fing sie an, wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als besagter Rotschopf die Treppe runterstürzte.

„Harry! Kumpel!"

Es tat einen entsetzlich lauten Knall, als er über die letzte Stufe flog und auf der Nase landete.

Die drei aus der Küche fingen an zu lachen.

„Danke sehr vielmals...", erklang es dumpf aus dem Knäuel Ron, der dann aber aufstand.

„Harry, ich... man, hilf mir doch mal bitte...", rief er aus, als er schwer beladen mit Pergamenten und Büchern und Ordnern in Richtung Küche stolperte.

Harry fing ihn lachend ab und nahm ihm teilweise die Sachen ab.

„Was ist das alles?", fragte er neugierig.

„Kaum hier, schon wieder am nölen... komm her!", meckerte der Weasley, bevor er seinen Freund in die Arme zog.

„Das sind Papiere, Akten, sowie Eigentumsrechte und so weiter und so fort... alles für dich rausgekramt, aus dem Ministerium."

Harry erstarrte.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du ein Recht auf alles hast, wo du doch fast volljährig bist. In deinem Besitz ist es schon seit dem Tod deiner Eltern, doch gesagt hat es dir niemand, oder?"

Der Schwarzhaarige fragte sich still, was er alles für Papiere besaß.

„Also, das Wichtigste ist bestimmt dieses: Die Besitzurkunde von Godric' s Hollow. Rechtmäßig dein Eigentum. Genauso wie das Geheimverlies der Potters, das einige seltene und sehr wertvolle Familienerbstücke beinhaltet, hab ich mir sagen lassen. Hier ist ein Stammbaum von euch – sehr lustig, mit wem du alles verwandt bist! – und ebenso das Testament von Sirius... es wurde nie öffentlich vorgelesen, nur Dumbledore und Lupin waren dabei. Schau es dir mal in einer ruhigen Minute durch, bitte. Hier ist das von Dumbledore, das wurde allerdings nie verlesen, es ist nur dir bestimmt. Bevor ich es verg...", fing er wieder an, verstummte jedoch, als er Harry sah.

Er war komplett stumm und starrte nur erstarrt auf die vielen Pergamente und Urkunden, die vor ihm lagen.

Ron wusste nicht, ob er nun negativ oder positiv erstarrt war.

„Harry... oh Gott, tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht...", fing er wieder an und wurde wieder unterbrochen.

Der Potter stand schnell auf – zu schnell, wie Ron fand – und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Danke, Ron.", war das einzige, was er ihm leise sagte.

Der Rothaarige lächelte nun leicht, bevor er seinen besten Freund auch drückte.

„Immer doch."

Ohne den Trubel, den Lärm, die Geschwätzigkeit,

Ohne die Hast, die uns treibt

Ist der Weg wieder frei zueinander, Liebe braucht Pflege und Zeit

Es waren einige Tage vergangen, in denen nun immer mehr Leute in Erfahrung brachten, dass ihr ‚Held' wieder da war.

Wie dieser erfahren hatte, waren Mine und Ron nun fest zusammen und Snape saß, als Todesser und Mörder überführt, lebenslänglich in Askaban.

Sirius hatte seinen Besitz zwischen ihm und Lupin aufgeteilt, was ihn aufatmen ließ. Remus hatte es verdient, nach so langer Zeit nicht mehr in ständiger Not leben zu müssen.

Dumbledore dagegen...

Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass dieser Mann so ein Vermögen hinterlassen würde.

Ginny hatte lange keinen Ton gesagt, als er noch am selben Abend die Papiere mit ihr durchgegangen war, doch schlussendlich hatte sie ein passendes Wort gefunden.

„Fuck."

Das traf es ziemlich.

Hogwarts war kein eigentliches Schulgelände, denn es war Privatbesitz gewesen. Rowena Ravenclaws, um genau zu sein. Sie vererbte es ihrem Sohn, und der seinem und so fort.

Albus Dumbledore war ein Nachfahre dieser Linie gewesen und hatte nun Hogwarts vererbt – an Harry. Es brachte nicht die Aufgabe des Direktors, doch allein der Grundbesitz rechtfertige Harry, immer dort auftauchen zu können, wann es ihm beliebte, doch niemand konnte etwas gegen die Schuleinrichtung tun. Nicht, dass der Potter dies vorhatte.

„Gütiger Himmel, Dumbledore...", hatte der Schwarzhaarige gemurmelt, hatte er doch außerdem einige weitere Gegenstände vererbt bekommen, zusammen mit McGonagall und anderen Lehrern, ob ehemalig oder nicht.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ihm so nahe standest, Harry.", meinte Ginny verwundert.

„Ich auch nicht... wenn ich das gewusst hätte...", flüsterte er und fühlte sich sogleich schuldig, für alles schlechte, dass er seinem Direktor am Ende des Fünften Jahres gesagt hatte.

Er fühlte sich umarmt. Rote Haare fiele ihm über die Schultern.

„Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Er liebte dich immer, als wärst du sein Sohn gewesen. Du weißt es."

Harry nickte. Dann griff er leicht zögernd nach der warmen Hand, die auf seiner Brust ruhte.

„Gin, ich...", flüsterte er.

Sie drückte ihn noch näher an sich.

„Ich weiß...", wisperte sie in sein Ohr.

„Und ich bin unendlich dankbar dafür..."

Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl um und küsste sie.

Ginny lächelte.

Dein Mund an meinem Ohr, flüstert leise, diesen wundersamen Schauer auf meine Haut

Dein Herz an meiner Brust schlägt und atmet diese wundervolle Lust, dir ganz, ganz nahe

zu sein

„Harry... bitte...", flehte sie.

Er legte ihr nur sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, bevor er ihren Hals küsste und dann in sie eindrang.

Ginnys Hände waren überall gleichzeitig. Sie versuchte, so viel wie möglich von ihm zu berühren, um diese Hitze mit ihm zu teilen.

Fahrig schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte, animierte ihn, sich zu bewegen.

„Lass dir doch Zeit, mein Stern... jetzt, wo wir sie haben...", flüsterte ihr Freund.

„Ich habe so lange auf dich gewartet, Harry James Potter, ich werde mir jetzt nicht noch mehr von dir entgehen lassen!"

Mit diesen Worten fühlte er sich umgeworfen und lag nun auf dem Rücken.

Sie verschloss seinen Mund, bevor sie sich bewegte.

Friedlich in die Nacht getaucht

Kein böses Wort, nicht mal ein böser Gedanke

Ich fühl dich, diese ruhige Kraft,

Streichelt die Angst aus meinen hässlichsten Träumen

„Harry! Wohin willst du denn schon wieder verschwinden?"

Ertappt fuhr er herum.

„Zu Gringotts... und vielleicht mal in meinem Elternhaus vorbeischauen... jedenfalls in dem, was davon noch übrig ist.", erklärte er seiner Freundin.

„Du gehst nicht ohne mich! Ich lass dich nicht noch einmal abhauen.", erwiderte sie dann grinsend.

„Wir haben uns in der selben Meinung getrennt, erinnerst du dich?"

„Mehr oder weniger selbe Meinung, ja. Und, nun ja, getrennt würde ich das auch nicht nennen."

Harry seufzte grinsend.

„Ich komme doch wieder. Das habe ich dir damals auch versprochen und ich habe Wort gehalten."

Ginny griff nach seiner Hand.

„Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nicht alleine sein? Nach einem Jahr, in dem ich auf dich gewartet habe, möchte ich dich jetzt vielleicht nicht mehr missen."

„Ich hoffte, du würdest auf mich warten.", lächelte er, bevor er ihre ineinander geschlungenen Hände nahm und einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken hauchte.

„Na gut. Sagen wir Mine und Ron Bescheid."

Nachdem sie auch dies getan hatten, apparierte Harry sie beide in die Winkelgasse, um sich danach das Geheimverließ anzusehen.

„Mal schauen, was wir da so alles finden...", feixte der Sohn des Rumtreibers unheilvoll.

Ginny boxte ihn dafür in die Seite.

Das Verließ war riesig.

Überall stapelten sich Papiere, Galleonen, Edelsteine und Artefakte, von denen beide noch nie etwas gehört hatten. Familiensiegel ohne Ende auf etlichen Sachen. Etwas, das ganz versteckt in einer Ecke lag, erregte Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hey, Ginny, schau mal.", rief er sie leise und legte besagten Gegenstand frei.

„Du meine Güte...", flüsterte sie in Ehrfurcht.

Sanft und sehr vorsichtig nahm der Schwarzhaarige das Orangengroße, schwarzsilberne Ei hoch und legte es in die Hände seiner Freundin, die geschockt darauf blickte.

„Harry... das..."

„... ist ein Phönixei, ich weiß."

„Aber..."

„Wir werden es ausbrüten.", grinste er sie an.

Daraufhin fiel der Weasley die Kinnlade runter.

„Aber...", fing sie wieder an.

„Ich bin sicher, meine Eltern hätten es getan, wenn sie davon gewusst hätten. Warum sollten wir nicht?"

Er schloss seine Hände um die der Rothaarigen und schaute ihr in die Augen.

„Aber... Harry, das ist ein Phönixei! Wir werden es kaputt machen!"

Sie erntete ein Lachen.

„Davor hast du Angst? Mach dir keine Sorgen, das werden wir nicht. Diese Dinger sind ziemlich robust. Wenn sie fallen, schützt sie ihre eigene Magie vor dem Aufprall, versucht man sie mutwillig zu zerstören, kommt man nicht ohne einige Verletzungen davon."

Die junge Frau seufzte resignierend.

„Okay. Versuchen wir es..."

Harry fand noch so einige interessante Erbstücke, so auch einen Siegelring und eine Menge Fotografien, die wohl seine Mutter gemacht haben musste, aus der Schulzeit und darüber hinaus.

„Harry, wenn wir noch mal in dein Haus wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen. Es ist schon drei."

„Oh... okay. Dann nehmen wir nur das mit und ich komme später noch mal wieder."

Und keine fünf Minuten später waren sie wieder in der belebten Winkelgasse.

„Eigentlich bräuchte ich einen neuen Zauberstab... ach, egal. Die paar Tage werde ich auch noch so aushalten."

Ein Fragezeichen setzte sich über den Kopf seiner Begleitung.

„Stablose Magie. Mine, Ron und ich haben die letztes Jahr in Indien gelernt. Die hat mir schlussendlich geholfen, zu überleben, nachdem Old Voldie meinen Zauberstab zerstört hat... allerdings kostet sie auch eine Menge Kraft und Konzentration."

„Du kannst das!"

Der Potter nickte.

„Wie Ron und Mine auch. Eigentlich ist es nicht schwer, man braucht nur einmal die Grundlage zu verstehen. Ich kanns dir beibringen, wenn du willst."

Sie waren nur kurz an diesem Thema hängen geblieben, bevor sie appariert waren, um sich die Überreste von Godric' s Hollow anzusehen.

Kaum waren sie angekommen, schon waren sie wieder stumm.

Aus dem einstigen Trümmerfeld war ein kleiner Garten Eden entstanden, sowohl für Tiere als auch für eine Menge Kinder, die vergnügt auf den Ruinen rumturnten.

„Oh."

Dieser einfache Ausspruch des Gryffindors zeigte bei den Kindern einen großen Erfolg.

Sie versuchten, so schnell es ging zu verschwinden, denn es war ihnen ja im Grunde nicht gestattet, an diesem Ort zu spielen.

„Hey! Bleibt doch da! Alles okay!", rief er ihnen nach.

Zögernd kamen einige Sprösslinge dieser Aufforderung nach, aber sie waren sehr misstrauisch.

„Wer sind sie, Mister?"

„Ich bin Harry, einfach nur Harry, und soweit ich weiß, gehört dieses Grundstück mir."

Das löste wieder eine kleine Panik in den Kindern aus.

Sollten sie jetzt weg? Weg von diesem schönen Platz?

„Aber ich glaube, ihr braucht das viel mehr als ich... vielleicht komme ich irgendwann mal wieder, mit der Absicht, hier ein Haus zu bauen, bzw. bauen zu lassen, aber vorerst habt ihr alle plus Freunde und sonstigen Bekannten meine ausdrückliche Aufforderung, hier nur noch mehr Chaos reinzubringen. Haben wir uns verstanden, Kumpel?", meinte er grinsend zu einem Jungen, vor den er sich gekniet hatte und der ihn nun aus strahlenden Kinderaugen anblickte.

„Jawohl, Mister!"

„Harry!"

„Harry.", verbesserte sich der Junge.

Der junge Potter griff seine Freundin wieder an der Hand.

„Scheint, als könne ich das Haus meiner Eltern in nicht all zu naher Zeit vergessen... na, was solls."

All dieser Trubel, die Gier und die Ungeduld,

Und all der Neid, der uns frisst, wird verbannt und verstoßen.

Diesen Augenblick lang weiß ich endlich was du mir bist

„Harry? Ginny? Seid ihr wieder da?", rief Hermine aus der Küche, in der sie mit Molly das Essen zubereitete.

„Jep! Soeben angekommen!", kam die Antwort der Rothaarigen.

„Mrs. Weasley? Könnten sie Hermine für einen Moment entschuldigen?", fragte der Potter.

„Molly, Harry! Molly! Aber natürlich, warte kurz!", hörte er sie rumoren.

„Du solltest dich dran gewöhnen. Sie wird nicht aufgeben, bis du sie duzt.", grinste Ginny.

Ihr Freund grinste zurück – auch er konnte dieses Spiel spielen.

„Ich werde sie duzen, aber erst, wenn ich will."

Die Weasley seufzte. Sturkopf.

„Was ist?", fragte die eben angekommene Hermine ihre beiden Freunde neugierig.

„Schau dir das mal an.", meinte Harry lächelnd und zog das Phönixei aus seiner Tasche.

Die junge Frau wurde steif, ihre Augen immer größer.

„... wow...", hauchte sie, bevor sie eine zitternde Hand ausstreckte, um das Ei mit einem Finger zu berühren.

„Bei Merlin... ein Phönixei... ein echtes Phönixei... ich hätte nie gedacht, mal eines zu sehen...", flüsterte sie voller Ehrfurcht.

„Schon mal daran gedacht es zu halten?", meinte Ginny grinsend und drückte ihrer Freundin das Objekt ihrer Begierde in die Hand.

Ein Aufschrei folgte und Die Braunhaarige wurde kalkweiß, als das Ei in ihrer Hand auflag.

„Seid ihr wahnsinnig? Die sind extrem empfindlich! Sie schlüpfen doch nur, wenn man sie sorgfältig behandelt!"

Harry lachte auf, kurz darauf stimmte auch Ginny mit ein.

„Deswegen haben wir dir es doch gegeben! Niemand würde so gut auf ein Ei aufpassen wie du! Du weißt immer am besten, was man mit ihnen anfangen muss, damit das bestmögliche Ergebnis herauskommt!", sagte ihr langjähriger bester Freund.

„Idiot...", schmollte sie.

„Was ist denn hier los? Massenversammlung ohne mich?", meinte Ron, der gerade hereinkam.

„Na also, die göttlichen vier sind versammelt.", lachte Ginny und erntete einen Klaps auf ihren Arm.

„Was bestaunt ihr denn alle so?", sagte er und lugte neugierig in den Kreis, der bereitwillig erweitert wurde.

„Ein Ei. Aber kein Drache, oder?", meinte er scherzend.

„Nein, du Schwachkopf, ein viel wertvolleres. Ein Phönix."

Ron verstummte. Vorsichtig legte auch er - wie auch seine Freundin vorher – einen Finger auf das Ei und für sanft einen silbernen Streifen nach, schließlich hielt er an, legte einen zweiten Finger dazu.

Ein Gedanke zuckte durch Harry und er wurde sofort in die Tat umgesetzt. Blitzschnell packte er die Hand seiner Ginny und legte sie ebenfalls auf das Ei.

„Harry! Was...", fing sie an verstummte jedoch sofort.

Harry fing an, wissend zu grinsen, als das Ei aufglühte. Es wurde tiefrot und wurde warm.

„Der Phönix sucht sich seinen Gefährten selbst aus... aber warum wir vier?", fragte eine völlig überraschte Hermine.

„Weil wir nur zu viert eine Einheit bilden... Du und Ron, ich und Ginny, aber nur, wenn ich auch euch zwei um mich rum habe, fühle ich mich wirklich komplett.", antwortete Harry.

„Geht mir nicht viel anders, muss ich zugeben.", ergänzte Ginny lächelnd.

Hermine schreckte auf, als das Ei krachte und ließ es fast fallen.

„Er schlüpft!"

Keine fünf Minuten später war die Schale komplett abgebrannt, in den Händen der Braunhaarigen lag nun ein kleines, federloses Geschöpf, dass seine vier Beobachter nun ebenfalls neugierig musterte und ein leises Quieken von sich gab.

„Hallo...", sagte Ginny leise.

„Meine Güte, Kinder, was habt ihr jetzt schon wieder angestellt? Was zum Teufel macht die Asche auf dem Boden?", fragte Molly leicht aufgebracht, als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Wir machen sie gleich weg, versprochen! Aber wenn du willst, kannst du unseren Familienzuwachs begrüßen.", antwortete Ron.

„Familienzuwachs? Ich verstehe nicht."

Ron nahm den Baby – Phönix in die Hand und zeigte ihn seiner Mutter.

„Sag Hallo zu deiner Oma, Kleiner."

Der Vogel ließ ein Geräusch hören, das entfernt nach einem schiefen Glockenton klang.

„Na, das üben wir noch mal, nicht?", lachte Harry.

Molly war verstummt.

„Wem gehört der denn?", fragte sie schließlich leise.

„Eigentlich ist es Harrys, aber anscheinend will er nur uns zu viert. Nun ja, er wird wohl erst noch ein wenig wachsen müssen, bevor man ihn wirklich erkennt. Außerdem brauchen wir noch einen Namen."

„Halcyon?", schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor.

Ron zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Du willst ihn Eisvogel nennen? Na wenn du willst..."

Es gab ebenfalls einstimmiges Gemurmel von den Frauen und der Phönix gurgelte einmal fröhlich.

„Okay, also Halcyon."

Dein Mund an meinem Ohr flüstert leise diesen wundersamen Schauer auf meine Haut.

Dein Herz an meiner Brust schlägt und atmet diese wundervolle Lust, dir nahe zu sein.

Es waren zwei weitere Wochen vergangen, in denen Halcyon zu all seiner Pracht herangewachsen war, ein schimmerndes, rot- goldenes Gefieder zierte ihn nun und auch sein Gesang war um einiges besser als am Anfang.

Übung macht den Meister.

„Hal, komm rein! Lass die armen Raben in Ruhe!", schimpfte der Potter ihn jeden Abend, wenn der junge Phönix voller Übermut zu ihnen geflogen war und sich nun einzugliedern versuchte.

Ein beleidigtes Trillern war zu hören und der Vogel ignorierte ihn für den Rest des Abends.

Harry konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

„Sei nicht so streng mit ihm, er ist doch noch so jung...", sagte Ginny leicht vorwurfsvoll, wenn der Phönix dann auf ihrer Schulter saß und versuchte, Mitleid zu erhaschen.

„Ja, lass dich nur von ihm einwickeln! Ich kenne diese Typen, meine Liebe, erst verführen sie dich und wickeln dich um den kleinen Finger, nur um dich dann wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen zu lassen! Also lass die Finger von diesem jungen Kerl!", scherzte er.

Wie auf Befehl fing Halcyon an, eine liebliche Melodie in das Ohr der Rothaarigen zu singen.

Das brachte alle zum Lachen.

Weitere zwei Wochen später fing die Schule wieder an, und Ginny wollte ihre drei Freunde am liebsten mitnehmen, doch alle drei verweigerten.

„Wir brauchen keinen Abschluss, wir haben doch schon alle Angebote... außerdem bin ich froh darum, keine Schule mehr zu haben.", meinte Ron treffend.

Hermine lachte, doch auch sie stimmte zu.

„Harry... ich seh dich nicht bis in den Weihnachtsferien... bitte komm mit...", jammerte Ginny und hangte sich an ihn.

„Ich werde dich jedes Wochenende besuchen kommen, versprochen. Ich hab jedes Recht dazu, weißt du doch. Also keine Notwendigkeit, mich noch mit dem Schuljahr rumzuschlagen.", grinste er.

Ginny piekste ihn in die Seite.

„Nicht doch, nicht primitiv werden..."

Du bist der Mund der mich fragt, der nur wahre Antworten gelten lässt.

Und du bist das Herz, das es wagt, mich im Sturm zu warnen und mich nicht verlässt.

Die Ruhe, die Ruhe kehrt zurück

Es war Halloween, und Harry hatte sich erlaubt, anlässlich des neuen Friedens einen Halloweenball zu veranstalten – als neuer Eigentümer von Hogwarts.

Er war – wie versprochen – jedes Wochenende in Hogwarts gewesen, um Ginny zu besuchen.

Er kam jeden Freitag pünktlich vor dem Ende ihrer letzten Stunde und wartete vor dem Klassenraum.

Als Auroren hatten sie gerade wirklich nicht viel zu tun.

Die Glocke läutete das letzte Mal für seine Freundin an diesem Tag, bevor am Abend der Ball stattfinden würde.

„Harry!", hörte er sie, bevor er sie sah.

„Gin. Schön, dich zu sehen! Hallo Professor!", winkte der Schwarzhaarige noch beiläufig McGonagall, die ihm zurücklächelte.

„Was machen wir heute?", fragte sie ihn gleich.

„Erst mal bringst du deine Sachen in den Turm. Dann probierst du das hier an" – dabei legte er ihr ein ziemlich großes und schweres Paket in die Hände – „und dann feiern wir mit den anderen. Ich bleib heut hier, wer weiß, wie spät es wird. Ich zeig dir meine Räume nachher."

„Harry, was ist das?", rief Ginny, nachdem sie gespürt hatte, wie schwer das Paket war.

„Nichts besonderes. Ich war nur in der Winkelgasse und dachte mir, dass es an dir noch viel schöner aussehen würde als an der Schaufensterpuppe."

Die Rothaarige hielt den Mund.

„Es ist wirklich nur was Kleines. Mops."

Die Fette Dame grüßte sie freundlich und ließ sie hinein.

„Wieso weißt du das Passwort?", fragte die Siebtklässlerin erstaunt.

„Professor McGonagall hat sie mir am ersten September zugeschickt, da ich ja Eigentümer bin. Ich hab das Recht, mir alles anzusehen, also brauche ich die Passwörter. Ja, ich hab auch das von Slytherin...", lachte er, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Schwachkopf.", meinte sie liebevoll.

Sie sprang die Treppen hoch und Harry ging derweil die Treppe zu den Schlafsälen der Jungs hinauf. Nichts hatte sich verändert, außer der Bezeichnung ihrer Tür, auf der jetzt ‚Erstklässler' stand. Lächelnd strich er über das Holz, als die gesamten Erinnerungen daran aufkamen, wie er diese Tür das erste Mal passiert hatte.

Er stand kurz da, in seinen Gedanken vergraben, bevor er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging und auf Ginny wartete.

„Was machst du da so lange, Gin?", rief er grinsend hoch.

„Ich krieg das dumme Paket nicht auf!", kam eine dumpfe Stimme runter.

„Macht nichts, komm runter und bring es mit, ich mach es nachher auf, du kannst es bei mir anziehen."

„Aber ich will es doch so gerne jetzt wissen...", jammerte sie.

Harry lachte.

„Komm runter, Gin! Sonst gehe ich wieder!", drohte er. Das zeigte Wirkung, die Frau seiner Träume hastete die Stufen herunter und schmiss ihm das Paket ins Gesicht.

„Autsch! Wofür war das denn?", fragte ein nun an der Nase lädiertet Potter.

„Oh, Tschuldige bitte. War nicht so gemeint."

Als Entschädigung küsste sie ihn kurz.

„Dann zeig mir mal, wo du residierst, mein Eigentümer."

Sie grinsten sich an, bevor sie lachten.

Die wenigen Schüler, die im Raum saßen, warfen sich nur verständnislose Blicke zu.

Harry führte seine Freundin durch das gesamte Schloss, in den Gang, in dem auch der Raum der Wünsche lag.

Er wandte sich der gegenüber liegenden Wand zu.

„Das Gute an diesem Raum ist, dass er nicht auf Passwörter reagiert. Er achtet nur auf die Gefühle des Bewohners.", erklärte Harry, als er seine rechte Hand ausstreckte und sie auf einen hellgrauen Stein legte.

Der Stein rückte in die Mauer hinein und das anscheinend feste Gestein klappte auf.

„Nach dir, bitte.", meinte Harry.

„Danke.", erwiderte sie, bevor sie den Raum betrat.

Nun gut, Raum wäre vielleicht ein wenig falsch gewesen.

Es war ein einfacher großer (sehr großer!), wohnzimmerähnlicher Fleck Erde, mit allerlei gemütlichen Sesseln und Sofas und Teppichen ausgestattet, eine Wand war komplett aus Glas.

Drei Türen führten in angrenzende Räume, doch die störten die junge Frau gerade am wenigsten.

Der Blick aus dem Fenster war einfach atemberaubend!

Man konnte fast das komplette Gelände von Hogwarts überblicken. Den See, ein Stück Wald, das Quidditchfeld, selbst die Heulende Hütte konnte man von diesem Zimmer aus sehen!

„Wahnsinn!"

„Finde ich auch...", flüsterte Harry in Ginnys Ohr, nachdem er an sie herangetreten war und sie von hinten umarmte.

„Schade, dass ich nicht durchgehend hier sein kann... es ist so friedlich, wenn du in diesem Raum stehst...", sagte er, bevor er seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst..."

Ginny griff seine Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich glaube, da wartet noch ein Geschenk auf mich..."

Harry lachte.

Dein Mund an meinem Ohr flüstert leise diesen wundersamen Schauer auf meine Haut.

Dein Herz an meiner Brust schlägt und atmet diese wundervolle Lust, dir nahe zu sein.

Ginny hatte sich auf ihren Freund geworfen und ihn stürmisch geküsst, nachdem sie das dunkelgrüne Ballkleid ausgepackt hatte, das sie gesehen hatte, als sie mit Harry im Potterverlies gewesen war.

Sie hatte es gesehen und wollte es haben, auf der Stelle!

Aber – mal wieder – das Geld war das Problem.

Samt war teuer, in Verbindung mit Seide wurde es über alle Maßen unerschwinglich.

Ein kurzer Blick genügte, um ihr das klar zu machen und wieder Abschied zu nehmen von dem wunderschönen Kleid.

Und Harry hatte nichts besseres zu tun, als das Ding zu kaufen und es als eine ‚Kleinigkeit' zu verschenken.

Tausend ‚Danke' hatten Ginny nicht genügt, beinahe wäre der Junge, der Voldemort getötet hatte von seiner Freundin todgeherzt worden.

Er hatte gelacht wie lange nicht mehr.

„Du siehst... unbeschreiblich aus. Ehrlich. Mir fehlen die Worte. Wenn du nicht schon meine Freundin wärest, spätestens heute Abend würde ich dich fragen."

Die Weasley wurde knallrot. Sie drückte ihm noch einen dankenden Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie wieder ins Bad stiefelte, um sich umzukleiden.

„Was hältst du von einer schönen, warmen Badewanne nur für uns zwei?", rief der Schwarzhaarige ihr hinterher.

Sie steckte kurz den Kopf raus.

„Vergiss es. Ich gehe jetzt duschen, und während ich mich in meinem Schlafsaal – wo alle von mir benötigten Utensilien rumfliegen sind – fertig mache, kannst du deine Einsamkeit ausnutzen und alleine baden. Sorry!", flötete sie und verschwand wieder.

Der Potter seufzte. Schade.

Dein Mund an meinem Ohr flüstert leise diesen wundersamen Schauer auf meine Haut.

Dein Herz an meiner Brust schlägt und atmet diese wundervolle Lust, dir nahe zu sein.

„Herzlich Willkommen an alle, die uns heute Nacht Gesellschaft leisten!", begrüßte Professor McGonagall, die jetzt eigentlich Direktorin war, die Schüler.

„Ein großes Dankeschön müssen wir Harry Potter aussprechen, („Nicht doch! Alles, bloß das nicht!", jammerte der leise in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart) der unser diesjähriges Fest ein wenig anders ausgerichtet hat und es zu einem Ball aufgestockt hat."

Applaus brandete auf. Der Schwarzhaarige wünschte sich, versinken zu können. Er und seine blöden Ideen...

Ginny gluckste vor Vergnügen an ihrem Tisch, den sie sich mit ihren Brüdern und Hermine teilte.

„Weiterhin möchte ich alle Ehemaligen begrüßen, die es geschafft haben, heute Abend zu kommen. Herzlich Willkommen. Und nun ist das Fest eröffnet!"

Wieder kam tosender Beifall auf. Die schwebenden Kerzen und die Kürbisse tauchten alles in schimmerndes, goldenes Licht und die Musik lud zum tanzen ein.

Harry schob den sichtlich nervösen Ron auf die Tanzfläche, der zwar kaum tanzen konnte, Hermine aber wenigstens einmal auffordern wollte.

„Harry? Wollen wir auch?", fragte der jüngste Rotschopf dann.

„Wenn du mit gebrochenen Füßen leben kannst..."

„Klar."

Der junge Mann seufzte, erhob sich aber und forderte seine Dame standesgemäß zum Tanz auf.

Molly und Arthur lächelten ihm noch einmal aufmunternd zu und hielten beide Daumen hoch.

Für einen Außenstehenden wäre diese Geste unverständlich, aber diese drei wussten, was es bedeutete.

„Meinst du, wird können kurz an die frische Luft gehen? Es ist so stickig hier drin...", bettelte der Potter nach vier Minuten auf der Tanzfläche. Ginny lachte.

„Aber sicher doch... für dich tu ich doch alles."

Zügig zog er sie durch die Menschen, bis zum Hauptportal. Er ging ungefähr die Hälfte des Weges, die man zu Hagrid brauchte, bevor er sich im Gras niederließ.

Die Rothaarige zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Warum liegt hier eine Decke?"

„Damit du dich nicht in das kalte Gras setzen musst."

Ginny wunderte sich zwar, setzte sich aber.

„Die Sterne sind wunderschön, oder?", meinte ihr Freund.

Sie schaute in den Himmel, der vor lauter weißen Punkten nur so leuchtete.

„Wirklich."

Die Siebtklässlerin setzte sich so hin, dass sie sich an Harry lehnen konnte. Er schlang seine Arme und sie und griff ihre Hände.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe, dass ich dich immer noch an meiner Seite habe, Ginny. Jede freie Minute im letzten Jahr dachte ich an dich. Jede Frau, die ich sah, erinnerte mich an dich. Meine Träume drehten sich nur um dich. Die Sterne malten dein Gesicht in den Himmel. Und Rons rote Haare hingen auch überall rum.", schloss er lachend.

„Weißt du, diese letzten Monate waren wie ein Wunder. Ich lebte, meine Freunde lebten, Voldemort war vernichtet und einem friedlichen Leben stand nichts mehr im Weg. Das Einzige, was gefehlt hat wärest du gewesen. Und auch dich habe ich zurück. Und das hat mich so unglaublich sicher gemacht. So sicher, dass ich alles haben kann, wenn ich es nur will."

Sie schwieg. Was versuchte er, ihr zu sagen?

Die Frage stand ihr wohl sehr deutlich im Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich, Gin, ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut, dich nicht bei mir zu haben."

Wieder lachte er auf.

„Schau mal hoch. Der große, helle, blinkende Stern da, siehst du ihn?"

„Sicher..."

„Das ist Sirius. Und ich glaube, unser lieber Schnuffel will mir sagen, dass ich nicht so schleimen soll..."grinste er.

„Harry, du schleimst doch nicht... so was... ach, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll!", sagte sie, sich die Tränen verkneifen müssend.

„Hey, nicht weinen, bitte. Dazu hast du keinen Grund."

„Doch, weil es so...schön ist, das zu hören..."

Der Gryffindor lächelte sanft, dann strich er ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und küsste sie leicht.

„Wenn die Welt ein Lied wäre, würde sie deine Stimme haben."

Die junge Frau kicherte.

„Jetzt schleimst du aber, mein Lieber."

„Und wenn schon, wer kann dir keine Komplimente machen? Du bist so schön, so wunderschön, und es gibt nichts, was man an dir nicht lieben kann. Deine Fröhlichkeit, dein Lächeln, deine Art an sich... dein Humor, deinen Sturkopf... vor allem den..."

Er stand auf und tigerte eine Weile nervös hinter ihr herum, was auch sie aufregte.

„Entweder du setzt dich wieder oder du bleibst stehen, Harry James Potter, aber du läufst jetzt nicht mehr weiter..."

Entschlossen stand auch sie auf und hielt ihn fest.

Harry kam dem Schwung entgegen, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie fordernd.

Sie erwiderte.

Dann spürte sie plötzlich Metall an ihrem Finger und Harry sank auf die Knie.

„Möchtest du meine Frau werden, Ginny? Willst du immer bei mir sein, mein Licht in dieser Welt, mein Ein und Alles?"

Dabei hielt er ihre Hände fest, strich mit den Daumen ihren Handrücken entlang und schaute sie an. Irgendwie... ängstlich.

‚Niedlich...', dachte die junge Gryffindor und lächelte leicht.

„Mehr als Alles auf dieser Welt...", antwortete sie leise und freute sich über das strahlende Lächeln, das er ihr schenkte.

Die Ruhe, die Ruhe kehrt zurück...

* * *

Feddisch... und?

was meint ihr?

Kann man des so lassen?

(Keine) Fortsetzung?


	2. Chapter 2

Sequel zu Ruhe 

„Das ist ja fantastisch!", rief Molly glücklich, nachdem Ginny und Harry endlich wieder in der Großen Halle waren und ihre Tochter stolz den Verlobungsring präsentierte.

Arthur zog sie lächelnd zur Seite.

„Ginny, Schatz, weißt du, wie glücklich du mit Harry sein kannst? Er ist der Beste, den ich dir überhaupt gewünscht hätte."

Die Rothaarige lächelte.

„Ich weiß. Ich will niemand anderen."

Ihr Vater grinste.

„Er hat gestern Abend bei uns um deine Hand angehalten."

Erst war Ginny einen Moment still, dann lachte sie laut auf.

„Ja, das ist Harry..."

Sie küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange und dankte ihm still für alles, was er ihr war.

Dann ging sie zurück zu ihrem Verlobten.

„Du Schleimer! Redest du Mom deshalb jetzt erst mit Vornamen an?", flüsterte sie.

„Natürlich. Das war alles geplant.", grinste Harry.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragten Fred und George gleichzeitig, als sie wieder vom Tanzen mit Alicia und Katie zurückkamen.

„Nichts besonderes. Wir sind halt alle ein wenig ausgelassen...", meinte Ginny breit feixend. Dann gab sie George die Hand.

„Außerdem wollte ich euch noch mal herzlichst zu eurem Geschäft...", fing sie an, wurde aber von Katie und Alicia unterbrochen. Sie rissen ihre Hand weg und bestaunten den Ring.

„Na dann aber einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch von uns beiden, Ginny!", lachten sie und umarmten das grinsende, rothaarige Mädchen.

„Der ist wunderschön! Wer ist denn der Glückliche?"

Den Zwillingen fielen fast die Augen aus.

„Harry! Du Angeber!", riefen sie dann.

Halloween war gerettet.

„Ginny! Pass auf dein Kleid auf! Vorsicht, da steht die Torte!"

Dauernd kamen diese Kommentare. Als würde sie nicht darauf achten, dass ihr Kleid auch bis zur Trauung sauber blieb...

„Noch zwanzig Minuten, dann müssen wir den Portschlüssel aktivieren, Kinder!", flötete Molly fröhlich, während sie eine sichtlich unruhige Hermine frisierte.

Die Jüngste Weasley setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer, und atmete tief durch. Es war ihr viel zu hektisch. Trotzdem freute sie sich unmenschlich darauf, endlich unter die Haube zu kommen. Sie wurde ruhig. Nun hatte sie alles, was sie je wollte. Ihren Schulabschluss, ein Leben in Frieden, bald sogar den Mann, den sie schon immer haben wollte...

„Ginny, Schatz, wir müssen los! Du bist eingedöst!", weckte Molly sie.

Ihre Tochter sprang hektisch auf.

„Mist... Sitzt alles noch? Meine Haare? Make-Up?", fragte sie schnell.

Hermine nickte ihr strahlend zu und Halcyon trillerte fröhlich, bevor er einen Kreis um sie flog.

Die junge Braut atmete hörbar aus.

„Dann los."

Arthur war noch nie so stolz gewesen, wie in dem Augenblick, in dem er seine Tochter durch den Gang zum Altar führte. Den Weg, den er angefangen hatte, musste nun Harry weitergehen. Doch er hatte keine Zweifel, dass er das ohne zu Zögern tun würde.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny. Vergiss das nie.", wisperte er seiner Tochter zu, bevor er ihre Hand in Harrys legte. Sie lächelte ihn warm an.

„Natürlich nicht."

Harry sah elegant aus wie nie. Eine Art Anzug im Zaubererformat, komplett in Schwarz, mit dem traditionellen Umhang darüber, ebenfalls in Schwarz, betonten vor allem die sanften Augen, die strahlten.

Ginny hatte ein helles, champagnerfarbenes Kleid an. Ihre Haare hatte Molly hochgesteckt und mit einem guten Dutzend lebender Schmetterlingen (Tigeraugen) verziert. Ein paar Strähnen hingen heraus, doch Harry schien das zu mögen, denn er nahm eine und strich sie sanft zur Seite.

„Du bist wunderschön."

Sie hatten sich für eine gemischte Hochzeit entschieden. Halb Tradition der Zauberer, halb Muggel. Die Gesetze der Vermählung an sich waren die der Zauberer, alles andere war (sehr zum Gefallen Arthurs) ‚mugglisch'.

Eine Ehe der magischen Welt konnte nicht geschieden werden – einmal vermählt, lebte man bis zum Tod zusammen.

Harry wurde gebeten, einen Schwur abzulegen, der dies bestätigte.

„Ich, Harry James Potter, lege hiermit einen Eid ab, der mich an Ginevra binden soll, mein Leben lang. Ihr Leid wird meines sein, ihr Glück meine Freude. Ich werde für sie da sein und auf sie achten, bis in die Ewigkeit. Ihre Wünsche sollen mein Befehl sein. Ihr Leben steht vor meinem. Meine Liebe wird über sie wachen."

„Ich, Ginevra Molly Weasley, lege hiermit einen Eid ab. Ich werde Harry zur Seite stehen, wo ich kann und ihn schützen, wie er mich schützen wird. Sein Leid wird meines werden und seine Freude mein Glück. Meine Liebe wird bei ihm sein, für alle Zeit."

Sich an den Händen haltend standen sie sich gegenüber und lächelten. Mit jedem neuen Versprechen, dass sie einander gaben, schlang sich das rote Band aus Seide, dass der Beamte um ihre Hände gewunden hatte, enger um die Gelenke, bis es schließlich hauteng anlag und sich nicht mehr bewegen ließ.

„Mein Schwur wird halten, bis ans Ende. Nichts wird ihn brechen.", ergänzte Harry.

„Mein Leben lege ich in seine Hände. Mein Vertrauen wird nicht brechen.", sagte Ginny.

Das Band leuchtete auf, bevor es mit ihren Händen verschmolz und zwei Ringe bildete, die ihren Platz selbstständig fanden.

Warme, braune Augen leuchteten, bevor der Schwarzhaarige sich zu ihr beugte, um ihr den allgemein erwarteten Kuss abzunehmen.

„Von dieser Sekunde an, sind Ginevra Molly und Harry James Potter vor dem Gesetz und vor der Magie unzertrennlich in der Ehe verbunden.", sprach der Beamte lächelnd und verbeugte sich leicht.

Applaus brandete in der Halle los und ein mutwilliges Funkeln trat in Ginnys Augen.

„Party?"

Ihr Mann grinste zurück und winkte einmal unauffällig den Zwillingen zu, die ebenfalls grinsten und dann ein Feuerwerk starteten, das sich sehen lassen konnte.

„Jetzt wird gefeiert!", dröhnte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Fred durch den Raum, bevor Freunde und verwandte auf das Paar zustürmten.

Hermine erdrückte Ginny und Harry fast vor Glück.

„Ich bin so stolz auf euch... zeigt mal die Ringe!", forderte sie dann.

Beide streckten ihr still eine Hand hin und konnten an der Haltung ihrer besten Freundin erkennen, dass sie genau nachdachte.

„Silber? Ich dachte, ihr würdet mehr schaffen."

„Wie, mehr?", wollte Harry erstaunt wissen.

„Magische Hochzeiten erkennen die Tiefe der Gefühle und die wird im Wert des Metalls zum Ausdruck gebracht. Bronze ist ziemlich mickrig, Silber immerhin etwas, Gold schon sehr viel. Platin zeigt, dass das Paar wirkliche Liebe verbindet. Dann gibt es noch Mithril. Du weißt schon, Harry, Herr der Ringe?"

Er nickte.

„Klar."

„Mithril steht für die Macht. Liebe hat Macht. Viel Macht. Und nur ein Paar, dass sich wirklich liebt, ohne Grenzen, das wählt Mithril."

Ginny betrachtete sich ihren Ring noch einmal genau.

„Silber? Nicht doch Platin? Es schimmert so seltsam."

Harry war ebenfalls schwer enttäuscht.

„Platin auf keinen Fall... Gold noch weniger. Bronze ebenfalls nicht. Aber eben auch kein Mithril... hm. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein, Silber kann es auch nicht sein., dazu schimmert es wirklich zu seltsam."

Ginny und Harry sahen sich an.

„Und das bedeutet jetzt was?"

Ihre Freundin zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern.

„Na gut, darüber kann man nachher noch reden."

Hermine stellte sich zur Seite und Ron gratulierte. Danach die restlichen Weasleys. Molly heulte durchgehend und ließ sich nicht beruhigen. Remus sah nicht mehr so müde aus, wie er sonst aussah.

„Deine Eltern wären stolz auf dich, Harry. Sirius und Albus auch. Du weißt es.", sagte er.

„Ja... danke, Remus."

„Meinst du, wir können uns langsam mal aufmachen? Ich kann nicht mehr...", murrte Ginny, als es drei Uhr nachts war. Der Rest der Gäste war noch voll am Feiern und es war kein Ende in Sicht.

„Natürlich. Ich sage nur schnell deinen Eltern und Hermine Bescheid."

Harry stand auf und – man musste es zugeben – wankte leicht in Richtung Molly und Arthur.

„Ginny ist müde... ich bring sie nach Hause." Damit meinte er jedoch nicht die kleine Wohnung, die er gemietet hatte.

„Sicher. Wir werden hier Ordnung halten.", versprachen sie. Harry umarmte beide und ging dann weiter.

„Mine!", rief er seine beste Freundin, die auch sofort angewuselt kam. Stark angeheitert.

„Hallo Harry, Schätzchen! Wo is deine Frau hin?", wollte sie kichernd wissen.

„Um die geht es. Gin ist müde, ich übrigens auch und daher wollen wir nach Hause. Meinst du, ihr schafft das hier noch?"

„Klar! Kein Problem! Ach übrigens...", ergänzte sie dann.

„Mir is noch was eingefallen... zu euren Ringen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das is Korund. Die sin gar nich aus Metall. Korund is ein Edelstein, Saphire und Rubine sind Korunde... ihr habt noch ne Stufe dazugefunden. Edelsteine wurden... meist nur als Königsschmuck eingesetzt... isch muss nochma nachlesen... was die heißen!", grinst sie.

Ron kam angerannt.

„Mine... lauf doch nicht immer weg! Entschuldige Harry, sie hat ein wenig viel gekippt... (‚Stimmt gar nich!') sie erzählt grad ne Menge Schwachsinn... ich wünsch euch viel Spaß noch...", wünschte er seinem besten Freund feixend.

„Ach, Fred, George und ich haben in eurer Wohnung ein wenig dekoriert. Das Schlafzimmer ist uns besonders gut gelungen!"

Der Schwarzhaarige grinste zurück.

„Ich werde es mir anschauen, wenn ich morgen hinkomme. Gin und ich werden heute Nacht nicht in London verbringen."

„Wo dann?", fragte der Rothaarige und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„Godric 's Hollow."

Harry ließ diese Wörter bedeutungsvoll im Raum stehen, bevor er sich verabschiedete und zu seiner Frau zurück ging.

„Hey... Liebste Ginny, noch wach?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf leicht.

„Ne..."

Der Gryffindor lächelte, bevor er sie sanft in seine Arme hob und apparierte.

„Damit trage ich dich auch über die Schwelle des Hauses, das dafür vorgesehen war.", flüsterte er.

„Haus...?", murmelte Ginny. Dann sah sie sich genauer um.

„Harry... wo sind wir hier?"

„Dort, wo wir ab jetzt leben werden. In Godric s Hollow."

Die Rothaarige sprang aus seinen Armen.

„Dein Elternhaus? Aber, wie? Ich meine, Warum... Ähm... die Kinder... wieso hab ich nichts gemerkt?"

Ihr Mann lachte auf.

„Es sollte eine Überraschung werden... Du hast dich ja schon länger über die Wohnung beschwert und ich fand sie auch nicht so toll. Also hab ich mir klammheimlich Pläne machen lassen und schon stand das Haus hier. Der Garten liegt jetzt da, wo die Kinder gespielt haben, also, die alten Ruinen liegen immer noch da. Ich dachte, wir könnten das als öffentlichen Spielplatz einrichten...", neckte er.

„Ich hab mich bei deinen Brüdern und bei Molly und Arthur erkundigt, was dir gefällt... hab ein wenig drauf geachtet. Besonders die Folterkammer."

„Harry!", rief sie aus, musste dann aber lachen.

„Gibt's hier auch ein Bett? Ich bin müde..."

Der Potter nickte, bevor er sie wieder hochhob, trotz Protest.

„Du bist doch müde... freu dich, dass ich dich noch rumtrage wie eine Göttin!", meckerte er liebevoll. Daraufhin bekam er einen dicken Kuss.

„Danke, mein Schatz!"

„Und hier kommt...", sagte Harry, bevor er die Tür aufkickte, „das Schlafzimmer."

Er setzte Ginny sanft auf dem Boden ab. Diese bekam ihre Augen nicht mehr zu.

„Harry...", wisperte sie voller Unglauben.

Hunderte Kerzen, einige schwebend, einige fest stehend, erleuchteten den Raum in einem sanften Licht, eine Schicht Rosenblüten bedeckte den Boden und das Bett.

„Das ist wunderschön..."

Mit einem Ausdruck puren Glücks in den Augen küsste er sie sanft.

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Der nächste Morgen kam zu schnell für sie. Ginny wachte auf, als die Sonne weit genug aufgegangen war, um in das Zimmer zu scheinen. Harry lag hinter ihr, hatte seine Arme sanft um sie gelegt und sein Atem kitzelte ihr Ohr.

Die Rothaarige musste kichern.

Das würde sie nun jeden Morgen erwarten.

Jeden Morgen mit Harry aufwachen.

Jeden Morgen in eine sichere Umarmung gehüllt.

Jeden Morgen das reine Glück.

Vergessen waren die Ringe und dieses komische Metall.

Sie war glücklich. Sie liebte Harry, wie sie nie jemanden geliebt hatte. Und sie wusste, er fühlte genauso.

„Morgen...", murmelte er auch schon verschlafen gegen ihr Ohr.

„Gut geschlafen?"

Ginny nickte.

„Majestätisch. Und du?", fragte sie zurück.

„Mir dir in meinen Armen... am besten bleib ich liegen, sonst vergeht dieses Glücksgefühl noch...", neckte er sie, bevor er einen Kuss in ihren Nacken hauchte.

„Ich liebe dich..."

Ginny lächelte.

„Ich weiß... ich dich auch."

Sie lagen noch eine Weile so da, bevor Harry anfing, zu glucksen.

„Ron hat gestern erwähnt, dass er und die Zwillinge unsere Wohnung dekoriert haben... ich wollte mir das gerne mal ansehen. Kommst du mit?"

„Na logo! Das lass ich mir sicher nicht entgehen!"

Schnell waren beide aufgestanden. Eine kurze Dusche später waren sie auch frisch und Momente später angezogen.

„Und los geht's!", frohlockte der Schwarzhaarige.

Sie apparierten, und als sie im Flur standen, waren sie sprachlos. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann lachten sie los.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch dem neuen Paare!", stand auf einem Plakat, das über der Tür zur Küche hing, in großen, Pink und Grün leuchtenden Lettern. Überall hingen Plastikblumen, Sachen, die aussahen, wie Artikel von Fred und George, und Kondome. Vor allem die. Aufgeblasen und aufgehängt, noch in Originalverpackung und zwei, drei lagen auch so rum.

Harry stolperte ins Schlafzimmer und musste noch mehr lachen. Er plumpste auf den Boden.

„Gin!", rief er mit letztem Atem.

Sie folgte ihm und ihr erging es nicht anders als ihm.

Das komplette Zimmer sah aus, als wäre ein Orkan hindurchgefegt. Auch hier lagen Kondome ohne Ende verteilt, in Verpackungen, die Ron, Fred und George wohl mit Leuchtfarbe bemalt hatten. Auf dem Nachtschrank standen drei Kartons, die verdächtig nach etwas aussahen, das Harry die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Ginny nahm einen hoch und grinste wie blöd.

„Die haben einen Schaden, oder?"

„Oh ja...", antwortete der junge Mann.

Außerdem hing ein weiteres Plakat am Fenster.

„Viel Spaß! Im Nachtschrank sind noch mehr lustige Sachen!"

Ginny zog auch jenen auf und musste wieder lachen. Sie holte Handschellen, eine Peitsche, Ketten und Seidentücher heraus, die sie alle ihrem Mann zuwarf.

„Vielleicht sollten wir sie mal ausprobieren, um die drei danach zu schocken...", spekulierte sie.

„Ginny!", rief Harry, hochrot.

„Was? Dafür sind sie doch da..."

Sie lächelte ihn lasziv an und Harry musste wieder lachen.

„Du bist so durchgeknallt...", rief er aus, doch dann zog er sie zu sich runter und küsste sie liebevoll.

„Nun, dann werden wir das mal fix aufräumen...", meinte er.

Hermine, Ron und Ginnys Eltern kamen häufig vorbei, um die Potters nicht ganz vereinsamen zu lassen. Halcyon reiste immer hin und her, wohnte mal eine Woche bei den Weasleys, dann wieder bei den Potters.

„Ginny! Harry! Wir sind da!", schnatterte Hermine fröhlich, nachdem sie den Vorgarten passiert hatte.

„Hallo Mine! Schön, dich zu sehen!", antwortete die Rothaarige grinsend und umarmte sie.

„Und? Hast du wieder einen neuen Raum entdeckt?"

„Jep. Harry hat doch tatsächlich eine Folterkammer einbauen lassen..."

Die Muggelstämmige schickte böse Blicke an den Schwarzhaarigen, der sofort die Hände zur Verteidigung hob.

„Für dich würde es wohl eher ein Paradies sein. Sie meint die Bibliothek."

Ein Funkeln trat in die braunen Augen.

„Ron ist übrigens auch mitgekommen, er versucht gerade, Hal von den Kindern wegzukriegen, die da spielen."

Ginny und Harry lachten auf. Die Kinder würden diesen Vogel lieben – auch, wenn er für sie nur wie ein sehr komischer Papagei aussehen würde.

„Helfen wir ihm?"

Einstimmiges Nicken, und sie traten hinaus.

„Hal, jetzt komm schon. Sie werden auf mich warten, und nur, weil du zu faul bist um dich von den Kids zu verabschieden! Wolltest du sie jetzt besuchen?", maulte der Rothaarige.

„Aber Mister, lassen sie ihn doch! Er ist doch so niedlich!", bat ein Mädchen von höchstens vier Jahren, die den Phönix gerade mit Hingabe streichelte (Was ihm natürlich sehr gefiel).

„Du tanzt uns allen auf der Nase rum, mein Lieber... komm jetzt mit. Du kannst nachher noch mal raus.", sagte Harry dann. Halcyon trillerte bedauernd und rieb seinen Kopf noch mal an der Nase des Mädchens, bevor er zu dem Schwarzhaarigen flog und auf seiner Schulter Platz nahm. Eine Sekunde blieb er still, doch dann fing er an, so verrückt zu singen und zu flattern, dass Ginny einen großen Schritt zur Seite tat.

„Hal, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Du verrückter Vogel!", rief Harry, nachdem er einen Flügel am Hals gehabt hatte. Der Phönix schwang sich wieder in die Lüfte und umkreiste wild trillernd die Vier, bevor er eine Melodie anfing, die fast einem Glucksen ähnelte.

„Lachst du uns aus?", fragte Ginny.

Halcyon setzte sich auf ihre Schulter und kuschelte sich an sie wie ein Blöder.

„Das hat er vor ein paar Tagen bei mir auch gemacht...", meinte Hermine, „Seitdem freut er sich wie irre, wenn ich ihn kraule."

Die Kinds aus den Nachbarhäusern, die gerne in den Ruinen residierten, kamen jetzt auch näher.

„Ist er krank?", fragte ein Junge.

„Wir haben keine Ahnung... er hat sich noch nie so komisch verhalten.", antwortete Ron, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden.

„Sehr merkwürdig.", meinte auch Harry, bevor er bereitgestellten Kuchen und Tee holte.

„Wollt ihr auch was?", fragte er dann die Kinder, die sich dankend bedienten.

Der Phönix drehte erneut einen Kreis um die Vier und flog dann zurück zu den Kindern, die auflachten.

„Was ist denn los mit dir? Hast du was Falsches gefressen?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich alle ins weiche Gras gesetzt hatten.

Der Vogel landete fröhlich pfeifend auf ihrem Schoß und drückte seinen Kopf gegen ihren Bauch. Ginny lachte, Ron und Harry tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus.

„Ich weiß, ich bin dick geworden, das brauchst du mir nicht sagen.", meinte die Braunhaarige schmollend.

Hal drückte seinen Kopf noch einmal etwas fester an ihren Bauch, als ob er ihr etwas sagen wollte und flatterte dann zu Ginny, um das Selbe bei ihr zu tun.

„Also, ich stelle fest, wir haben beide zugenommen, wenn ich das Richtig verstehe. Wir sollten abnehmen, Mine.", meinte die Frau.

„Dann dürfen unsere Männer auch.", grinste die Andere.

Der Phönix trillerte ein weiteres Mal laut auf und lief dann zwischen den jungen Frauen hin und her, was schließlich einen weiteren Lachanfall zur Folge hatte. Laufende Phönixe sahen echt lustig aus! Wie Enten!

„Mein Lieber, ich stelle fest – die nächste Party feiern wir ohne dich. Du verträgst keinen Alkohol."

Der Vogel fiepte beleidigt, doch er hörte nicht auf, zwischen den Frauen hin und her zu laufen. Schließlich gab er auf und setzte sich direkt in die Mitte der Beiden. Still bediente er sich an den Keksen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mal in einem Buch nachlesen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Irgendwas muss doch bekannt sein.", meinte Hermine.

„Apropos Buch! Ich hab doch versprochen, über eure Ringe nachzulesen."

Ginny winkte ab.

„Mir sind die mittlerweile egal."

Harry stimmte ihr zu.

„Das sollte es aber nicht. Ringe, die nicht aus Metall, sondern aus einem anderen Material bestehen, haben auch eine andere Bedeutung, klar. Korund ist ein sehr wertvoller Edelstein, und ihr beide tragt Sternkorunde. Der Stern war das Schimmern, was wir gesehen haben. Wenn man genau hinsieht, sollte man jedoch einen Streifen feines Metall in dem Ring erkennen können."

Harry streifte seinen ab und hielt ihn ins Licht.

„Sieht eher aus wie viele, die sich umeinander schlingen."

„Stimmt, bei mir auch. Und zwar verschiedene Metalle...", meinte die Rothaarige.

Hermine jauchzte.

„Das ist ja wundervoll! Die Metalle haben sich verbunden, so wie eure Liebe. Zwei oder mehr Streifen bedeuten ‚Familie'. Die wirklich höchste Bindung."

Halcyon wurde wieder aktiv. Er sprang auf Ginnys Schoß und schaute den Ring an, bevor er wieder den Kopf an ihren Bauch drückte.

Und diesmal verstanden sie.

„Familie...? Ich bin schwanger?", flüsterte sie erstaunt, bevor sie ihre Freundin anschaute.

Der Phönix fiepte zustimmend, bevor er sich auch der anderen Hexe zuwandte.

Harry fing an zu lachen.

„Nicht nur du..."

Die Frauen wurden rot.

„Jetzt, wo mir das so unter die Nase gerieben wird, da gab es schon Anzeichen für...", meinte Hermine, und Ginny nickte. Dann streichelte sie den Vogel.

„Danke, Kleiner. Bist du dir sicher?"

Er trillerte fröhlich und nickte dabei wild mit dem Kopf.

Die Hexen sahen sich an, und dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern aus.

„Wir bekommen ein Baby...", sagte die Jüngste unter ihnen und jauchzte dann auf, wie Mine wenige Minuten vorher.

„Harry! Wir bekommen ein Baby! Ein Baby! Du wirst Vater!", rief sie glücklich und warf ihren Mann um. Der schlang lachend seine Arme um sie und küsste sie.

„Das ist das, was mir noch gefehlt hat, um alles zu haben, was ich je wollte...", murmelte er.

Ron hatte seine Freundin ebenfalls in seine Arme geschlossen und hauchte ihr nun tausend kleine Küsse überall hin, wo er sie erreichen konnte.

„Wir werden Eltern, Mine... ich werde Vater...", entkam es ihm, obwohl er es noch nicht wirklich glauben konnte.

Die Kinder sahen sie nur leicht verwirrt an, doch dann kamen auch sie an und gratulierten.

„Darf es mit uns spielen?" „Kann ich es dann mal halten?" und ähnliche Fragen wurden gestellt, die alle geduldig beantwortet wurden.

Halcyon saß zufrieden bei seinen Keksen und knabberte still vor sich hin.

Ginny und Hermine waren in St. Mungo 's gewesen, nur um auch wirklich sicher zu gehen, doch die Ärztin bestätigte es nur. Beide waren im dritten Monat, sodass sie sich auf eine lange Zeit der Freude freuen konnten.

„Mum? Dad? Wir sind da!", rief die einzige Tochter der Weasleys, als sie mit Harry, Hermine und Ron die Haustür passiert hatte.

„Ginny! Schatz! Du siehst prächtig aus! Geht es euch gut? Wollt ihr was essen? Etwas zu Trinken vielleicht?", plapperte Molly auch sofort, nachdem sie aus der Küche gewuselt war und jedem einen Kuss aufgedrückt hatte.

„Du siehst auch gut aus! Mom, wo ist Dad?", fragte Ron.

„Noch bei der Arbeit. Tonks hat mal wieder was angestellt..."

Alle seufzten auf. Tonks, das lebende Beispiel eines Tollpatsches.

„Aber es wird wohl nicht allzu spät werden. Aber nun sagt mal, was treibt euch her?"

Die Hexen erröteten wieder etwas, und drucksten ein wenig herum.

„Na sagt schon, was habt ihr ausgefressen?", ermunterte sie Molly.

„Wir sind schwanger.", ertönte es im Chor.

Molly verstummte für einen Augenblick, bevor sie auflachte und beide an sich drückte.

„Wunderbar! Einfach Wunderbar!", rief sie glücklich aus.

Harry und Ron lächelten sich still an. Endlich war alles so, wie es sein sollte.

Lebendig.

Sitting here  
wasted and wounded  
at this old piano  
Trying hard to capture  
the moment this morning I don't know  
'Cause a bottle of vodka  
is still lodged in my head  
And some blond gave me nightmares  
I think that she's still in my bed  
As I dream about movies  
they won't make of me when I'm dead  
With an ironclad fist I wake up and  
French kiss the morning  
While some marching band keeps  
its own beat in my head  
While we're talking  
About all of the things that I long to believe  
About love, truth and  
what you mean to me

And the truth is

baby you're all that I need

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

Well I'm so far away  
That each step that I take is on my way home  
A king's ransom in dimes I'd give each night  
Just to see through this payphone  
Still I run out of time  
Or it's hard to get through  
Till the bird on the wire flies me back to you  
I'll just close my eyes and whisper, baby blind love is true

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses

well The hotel bar hangover whiskey's gone dry  
the barkeeper's wig's crooked  
And she's giving me the eye  
I might have said yeah  
But I laughed so hard I think I died

now as you close your eyes  
Know I'll be thinking about you  
While my mistress she calls me  
To stand in her spotlight again  
tonight I won't be alone  
But you know that don't  
Mean I'm not lonely I've got nothing to prove  
For it's you that I'd die to defend

I wanna lay you down in a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down

I wanna lay you down on a bed of roses  
For tonight I sleep on a bed of nails  
I wanna be just as close as the Holy Ghost is  
And lay you down on a bed of roses


End file.
